Greatest Gift
by UchihaLovers196
Summary: It's Itachi's birthday and Sasuke has no clue on what he should get him. Will he find a gift in time and will Itachi like it. Read to find out. UCHIHACEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Title - Greatest Gift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters on it.**

**Warnings: yaoi, incest**

**Pairings: ItaSasu**

**Summary: It's Itachi's birthday and Sasuke has no clue on what he should get him. Will he find a gift in time and will Itachi like it. Read to find out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - I Need Help**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I flicked off the light switch on the wall and padded over the bed careful not to bump into anything. Reaching the bed without difficulty I pulled back the covers and climbed underneath. Almost immediately I felt the arms of my lover hug me and pull me closer to his warm body. A soft sigh left my lips at the contact and I rolled around so I could look into his obsidian eyes that were filled with such love.

Leaning in closer I placed a chaste kiss on his warm lips only to have him deepen it a second later. When I felt his tongue prodding at my lips I opened them to give him access to my mouth. Our tongues molded together in a dance of fiery passion and I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth as we battled for dominance. When the need for air arose we broke apart both gasping, our faces flushed.

"You have no clue what you do to me Otouto" Itachi said as he pulled me to lie on top of him. I could feel his hard erection press against my thigh and I groaned in anticipation. My erection was straining against my pajama pants and it was becoming quite painful. If I didn't get release soon I was sure I would pass out.

"Do I make you hot Itachi? Do I make you hard?" Only Itachi could bring out this side of me. Itachi always loved it when I talked dirty. His back arched off the bed as he thrust his hips into mine rubbing our erections together. Moans erupted from our mouths and I ground down on him more trying to feel the great pleasure again.

No more words were spoken between us as his hands roamed to the hem of my shirt which he slowly started to ease up. His cool fingers brushed over my hard nipples and a shiver ran down my spine. I lifted my arms so he could pull the shirt over my head and throw it to the corner of the room before his hands moved back down to the waist band on my pants.

Once our clothes were out of the way he slithered down my body almost reminding me of a snake. His positioned his head above my erection and I froze waiting for him to continue. A tongue came out and licked the tip and I would have thrust my hips up if it weren't for Itachi's hands holding my hips down.

"Ita….Itachi please don't tease" I moaned as he sucked at the head. Without any warning at all he deep throated me. I fought to keep my eyes open as he continued to bob up and down on my member. Looking down I moaned seeing Itachi's lust filled gaze as his moved. It didn't take long before I let out one really long moan and came in his mouth. He sat up and I watched as his tongue slipped out so he could lick up the rest of my seed off.

He climbed back up to rest beside me as he looked at with hope and love shining in his eyes. My only response was to shake my head no which made him cast his eyes down. "Itachi you know I love you. I'm just not ready to go all the way yet." I said as I took his chin in my hand and turned his head towards me so I could kiss him. "Yes I understand Otouto. I'm willing to wait because I know when it finally happens it will be great." I had to smile at his words because I always knew Itachi was positive about things. But I also knew that he couldn't hold out much longer.

He turned me over so he could slide in behind me and pull the blanket over us. "I love you too Sasu now let's get some sleep." I didn't say anything as I felt his erection still present in between my legs but I knew even if I said anything he wouldn't let me finish him off. His arms wrapped around me and I settled back into his warm embrace. It wasn't long after that I could feel his even breathing on my neck indicating that he was asleep.

I had some thinking to do and if he was awake he would only ask questions. The first problem I had was the fact that even though we had been together for three months now we still had not slept together. I just wasn't ready to give up my innocence yet. Not that having your brother was innocent to begin with. My second problem was that Itachi's birthday was coming up in four days and I had no clue on what I should get him. Usually I have some idea of what he wants because he drops hints but this time I didn't see any.

After thinking and coming up with nothing I decided that tomorrow would be a good time to visit my best friend Naruto. I'm sure he could help me in this situation seeing as he has already lost his virginity to his boyfriend Gaara a while back. With that's settled I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**If I can get three reviews then i will post another chapter. :)**


	2. The Plan

**Title - Greatest Gift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters on it.**

**Warnings: yaoi, incest**

**Pairings: ItaSasu, GaaNaru**

**Summary: It's Itachi's birthday and Sasuke has no clue on what he should get him. Will he find a gift in time and will Itachi like it. **

**Chapter 2 – The Plan**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I awoke in the morning to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting up from the kitchen. Sliding out of bed I found a pair of pajama pants on the floor and threw them on before going out into the hall. Walking into the kitchen I watched Itachi for a second as he walked around the kitchen getting the table set. I walked in and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Good Morning Otouto, I hope you're hungry" He said turning around to give me a kiss.

"I'm starving" I said as I took my seat at the kitchen table so he could place a plate piled high with food in front of me. I always had loved my Aniki's cooking ever since I was little. I had even told him he could be a chef a couple times before but he kept denying his skills.

He sat down across form me at the table and we starting eating, both lost in our own little worlds. I was pulled out of mine when I heard him speak. "So what are your plans today?" He asked me as he took a sip of his orange juice. I finished chewing my food before speaking, "I'm going to go and pay a visit to Naruto and Gaara." He only nodded his head in response before shoveling more food into his mouth.

We finished eating and cleaned up before I headed upstairs to get ready for the day ahead of me. Grabbing some clothes I headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I dried off and got dressed before styling my hair and brushing my teeth. I contemplated telling Naruto that I was coming but I figured it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't be the first time one of us just showed up at the others house unannounced. He and Gaara were the only ones that knew about mine and Itachi's relationship. The only reason they knew was because they had caught us in the act one time when showing up randomly on night.

When I got downstairs I saw Itachi reading the paper on the couch. I walked over and sat on his lap so I could start sucking on his neck. 'I love you Itachi, I'm leaving now and I'll see you later ok." He pulled my face up so he could kiss me but before he could deepen it I pulled away. I knew this was his way of trying to get me to stay home with him. "I love you too Sasuke now go and have fun. Just leave me here all by myself with a hard-on. But I'm good so you just go and I'll see you later." I had to laugh at that. He always had to be overly dramatic. So instead I just got off of him and walked to the door pulling it open as I turned around to face him. I gave him one last wave and a goodbye before I was off.

**Naruto's POV:**

I moaned as Gaara straddled my lap and began sucking on the sensitive part of my neck while rubbing our groins together. Too caught up in our actions we never heard the door open revealing a not to happy Sasuke in the entrance. In a flash Gaara was off of my lap and sitting at the other end of the couch hiding his face in a pillow. Gaara was in fact a very shy person and being caught in such a position I'm sure he was mortified. Turning around in my seat I turned my attention to Sasuke still standing in the doorway with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Uh…. hey Sasuke…. I wasn't expecting you. Why don't you come on in and take a seat instead of standing there." I said making room for him on the couch by moving over next to Gaara. Sasuke came over and sat down before speaking, "I'm sorry for dropping in unexpected but I kinda need your advice on some things. As soon as he said that I already knew who he was talking about. Being his best friend and all means he told me everything that went on in his life. So I had already heard about the whole Sasuke not wanting to lose his virginity yet.

"So what is it you need to talk about?" I asked him as he leaned on my shoulder. "It's getting harder to refuse Itachi now. I can tell he's getting anxious and I'm afraid he's going to leave if I don't hurry up and make a decision. Plus Itachi's birthday is coming up soon and I don't have any idea on what I'm going to get him." He finished throwing his arms up in the air clearly showing his frustration. "I've thought about a million things I could get him but nothing seems to be good enough. I just don't know what I'm going to do. I really need your help Naru."

I already had a pretty good idea on how Sasuke could solve both of his problems but it depends on how willing he is to go along with them. "Sasuke if you think you're ready to give it away? If you're ready then I have an idea on how you can fix your problems.

**Sasuke's POV:**

As soon as the words left his mouth I all but jumped on him so he would tell me. He struggled for a while trying to get me off of him but I held my grip and eventually he gave up on trying to throw me off so he could just lean back. "Are you sure you want to try this? You don't even know what the plan is yet." I already knew I would go along with it because I had no other way out and if Itachi ever left me…. I really don't know what I would do. I quickly shook my head to get rid of the thoughts before grabbing narutos face between my hands and staring straight into his eyes. "Tell me now, dobe."

"Hey! I am not a dobe, teme!" He shouted making my ears ring. "Fine I'll tell you my plan. Itachi wants you guys to have sex right?" I nodded and he continued. "So all you have to do is make the decision on whether or not you want to lose your virginity yet," He then sat back smiling as if he had just found the cure for cancer. "Say I was ready, how does that solve my birthday dilemma?" At that he reached up and smacked his forehead and let out a sigh. "Really Sasuke, I thought you were supposed to be the all knowing genius." I only growled and waited for him to continue on.

"You wait till your birthday and then you surprise him with some hot steamy birthday sex! We could even get you a red ribbon to wrap you up in." Thinking about that in my head it actually seemed like a pretty great idea and I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner. Maybe I was losing my touch. Not like that would ever happen. "Ok then I will do it! But I am NOT using the ribbon idea. All He could do was groan and we set out on our journey to put the plan into action. First I would need to get an outfit for the occasion.

**

* * *

**

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner guys. I've been really busy with school and I didn't have time to upload it. I'm really sorry this chapter is short but I didn't want to put the rest of it in here yet so I just left it with this for now. I think there will be only one more chapter because I plan on putting everything else into the last chapter. But it's here and I'm already working on chapter three so hopefully I'm gonna get that up sometime this week or the next. **

**So again if I can get three more reviews then I'll upload the next chapter. Please tell me what you think about this chapter and I hope you check out my other story. I have an idea for another story I want to post when I actually get it typed up. I already know what the title is going to be. This one is going to be a Sasu/Naru story so hopefully I will post that one in the upcoming time. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
